


Standing in the Wind

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM References, Collars, Community: fan_flashworks, Feelings, Gen, Wishes, rpg-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe of an RPG storyline.</p><p>Harvey reflects on one incident he thinks he might like to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Wind

Harvey doesn't wish for things. He makes them happen. It's how he works. It's what he does. But, there is one thing that he can't make happen. One thing he would like to undo - and he can't.

It's not small. But, he does wish that one conversation in early December hadn't happened. If he could undo that one event, it would change the last eight months. Presumably for the better.

He doesn't do it often, but he will sometimes sit back and imagine how last December, last Christmas, would have gone had that conversation not happened. Had her feelings not scared her - again - and sent her running. Had she not told him she'd made a mistake by falling for him.

It's not something he can change. Though it might be the one thing he would if he could. Had things not happened that way, he had a collar, and a plan, and he knew what he wanted. Her. He wanted to collar her. He wanted her to know what she meant to him. That he did feel - could feel. But she hadn't thought him capable.

No one had.

_You're an idiot._

_Talk to her._

_Get over it._

Those had been the words of wisdom and advice he'd been given. None of them had been useful.

He'd wanted her to come to him, to tell him she hadn't meant what she said, to tell him she hadn't meant to hurt him. But, the task of fixing the whole thing had fallen to him _again_. As it had the first time. He'd had to go to her to repair the damage. That first time, it had been his actions that had caused the rift. This time, it hadn't been him. He hadn't hurt her. Not the way people had thought.

But no one thought that she had hurt him. That couldn't be possible, because he doesn't have feelings.

Except that he does.


End file.
